


【梶梦】一个晚上的晨曦

by yocool



Category: Ultraman Gaia, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 我梦是第一次，而梶尾不是。





	【梶梦】一个晚上的晨曦

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：梶尾克美 X 高山我梦  
*PWP  
*OOC爆炸，雷到炸，成分包含砒霜和色素五号，有毒又伤身心  
*私设很多。  
*私设背景：梶尾是双，因为部队生活的放假时间有限，前面几次交往都很短。

梶尾舱室的格局和我梦舱室一样，但因为东西少又整齐有序，看上去宽敞很多。由於近来我梦时不时会出现在这里，地上增加了一个箱子，里面放的是奇形怪状的电子物件半成品，还有一些小型工具。

「啊！我的扳手去哪了？」PAL知道我梦没有在问他，所以静静地看着。

PAL看着我梦从狗窝跑出去，好一阵子之後才开心地拿着扳手回来，工作效率与以往相比降低了80%。

对於两人近期寻常中带有不寻常的相处模式，例如敦子没介入却刻意把休假排在同一天，吃饭时总在双人座，不让其他灯泡加入。不止人工智能，所有人都能感觉到他们感情升温的程度明显。只要不影响工作，在他们自己公开前，大家也不去刻意戳破。

-

今天晚上我梦进来梶尾舱室的时候，不出意料地惴惴不安。

「如果你还没准备好，那就下次。」

「不，就今天，我们说好的。」我梦帮梶尾把舱室门锁上，还多加了几道设定，确保就算是指挥官刷卡，门也不会随便打开。

梶尾知道我梦是下了很大的决心，看着他手足无措的样子觉得有些好笑，同时又有一点令人担心。我梦靠过去黏呼呼的蹭到他身上，很快就吻上嘴唇。轻吻几下後就重重地压上去，彼此交缠掠夺，直到唾液从嘴角溢出。

梶尾其实有些罪恶感，他本以为大学生应该会有过几次正常的恋爱经验，告白後才知道是我梦是第一次，连亲吻都是他教的，Alchemy Stars的天才们果然都不是普通人。但是这位天才学得很快，甚至更擅长於抓住那些细枝末节。

在液体滴落前，梶尾伸手抓了几张纸巾，我梦这才放开他，让他把两人的脸都擦了一下。

「我梦……」

「梶尾……」

「叫我克美。」

「克美…我…今天…我都做好准备了，不可以拒绝我！」我梦把他抱得很紧，甚至勒得发疼，使这段发言有些苍白无力。

梶尾心里很清楚：探索一个新的领域，没有人能做好准备。部队生活让他的经验很不典型，所以确立关系後，梶尾对待我梦一直小心翼翼，深怕跨过了那个坎，就会弄丢这位Aerial Base重要的分析员。所以前几天晚上，我梦突然跟他提出要求的时候，他内心又惊又喜，更多的是慌张。面对通讯器，他轻易收敛起自己的情绪，给我梦布置了一些功课才答应这件事。

「我当然知道。你真正需要的是放松，好吗？」他拍了拍我梦的背，我梦这才松手对他点了点头。

梶尾让我梦躺到床上，脱了他的衣服，嘴唇的吻没有持续多久就慢慢往下，吻过颈部的时候，我梦喊着好痒缩了一下。他的双手也没闲着，从肩膀到侧肋，描绘到腰部。扣住我梦的腰，他撑起身。

「前面的步骤你都做了？」他问。

我梦抿着嘴点头。

「那我先慢慢来，如果觉得不舒服随时跟我说。」

看着我梦再点点头，他戴上保险套。先是在臀部和会阴处搓揉，然後伏下身子，用嘴玩弄身下人的乳头，年轻的身体在微微颤抖。我梦没有推开他，只是抓着他的肩膀轻轻地喊痒，脸颊早就热得发烫，染上层层红晕。

梶尾耐心持续这样的动作一阵子，等到我梦没那麽紧张，才在润滑液的帮助下慢慢探入一只手指。他们的性器都硬得不得了，只是他很清楚第一次绝对急不得。

「噫——」我梦的身体一下子紧绷起来。  
「会痛吗？」  
「不是，感觉很奇怪。」

他再搓揉了一下，退出手指，用了更多润滑液准备打开我梦的身体。双手拨开後臀，坚挺的柱状物开始慢慢往前。

「嘶——」  
我梦紧紧抓着被单，眼角开始泛起泪光，梶尾的动作慢下来，也感觉到明显的阻力。

「今天就到这里……」他停下来。  
「继续！克美，拜托你。」我梦抓着他的手臂，然後头向後仰，努力再往床上伸展身体，试图放松。

「我不想要你受伤。」梶尾有些忧心。  
「不会的。你是Team Lighting的队长，你可要保护我啊。」我梦咧嘴笑出声。  
「不要说这种不负责任的话！」

看这家伙还有心思开玩笑，梶尾的担心倒是少了几分。他继续推进直到全部没入，内壁在收缩挤压，想将异物推出去，即使隔了一层橡胶也足够有感觉。他努力克制自己，压抑想在这个温暖的地方放肆掠夺的冲动。在等待肌肉适应的过程中，我梦把眼泪憋了回去，他们同时喘着气，呼吸声清楚回荡在小小的舱室里。

「这件事不需要急，你为什麽…？」  
「我想知道，我必须知道，我对你的心意。」

梶尾一直等到他能确定我梦真的放松了，才接着动作。先是浅浅的出入，确认了可行性，他双手扣住我梦的腰增加幅度进出迭送。

「哼嗯」我梦忍不住发出黏腻的呻吟，身体清楚感知到被有弹性的柱状物撑开塞满，一次又一次，一下比一下深入。痛觉退散後的快感，几乎要把他的大脑融化了。

梶尾的动作不急不徐，像是在测试什麽，也可能是为了照顾身下人的初体验。忽然在一次插入时顶到了那个位置，让我梦身体忽然紧绷起来，一声从未想像过的呻吟从他的口中发出。

「那我开始了。」梶尾贴在他耳边轻语。

「什麽？等呃…哈啊…哈……」我梦的呻吟从这个转折起再没停过。

梶尾的动作可以说是粗暴了起来，更用力地深入，重复冲击那个位置。带出水声和拍击声，引得内部一阵一阵抽蓄。接连不断的快感让我梦无法思考，他无法控制自己喉咙里发出的声音，意识像在高空中失速一般，全身充满一种飘飘然的战栗感。累积的快感最终如同电容放电的瞬间，一股电流从脊椎窜上大脑，在他眼前炸开一片白光。肠壁绞紧其中的异物，两人都被推向高峰。

我梦瘫软地躺在床上，梶尾简单收拾一下也挤到了他的身边，他们都太累了。汗水浸透了床单，从窄窗透入的晨曦，因他们身体蒸散出来的水气变得柔和。

END


End file.
